cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty 3
Call of Duty 3 is a first person shooter game developed by Infinity Ward for the Call of Duty franchise. The game serves as the third entry into the main series and is the sixth game overall. The game is set in World War II. This game is the first to have an official original campaign with Axis viewpoints, showing campaigns from German and Finnish perspective. Campaign Setting Plot Missions American Campaign - Pvt. Jimmy Linse - Guadalcanal and Saipan * M1: Battle of Tenaru - Repel Japanese attacks at the river and drive them back * M2: Battle of Edson's Ridge - Fight Japanese ambushes and defend American positions * M3: Battle of Edson's Ridge - Defend American lines and the ridge * M4: Battle of Henderson Field - Fight Japanese forces and positions in the jungles * M5: Battle of Henderson Field - Defend Henderson Field * M6: Carlson's Patrol - Fight enemy forces in the river, jungles and villages * M7: Battle of Saipan - Defend US lines, eliminate Japanese positions and seize the village * M8: Battle of Saipan - Fight enemy defenses in jungles and Tapochau and defend line from assaults German Campaign - Cpl. Erich Schifler - North Africa * M1: Assaulting enemy positions, supply camps and convoys * M2: Defending villages and lines in vicious battles * M3: Fighting past trenches, seizing and holding villages * M4: Fighting through and seizing town * M5: Defending German lines and fighting off assaults * M6: Assaulting six British defensive points and holding ridge * M7: Fighting and destroying British positions and trenches * M8: Seizing and holding second town * M9: Battle past nests and houses and defend desert trenches * M10: '''Assault camps and eliminate positions and convoys * '''M11: '''Fight to defend villages, positions and trench lines * '''M12: '''Fighting in Battle of Ghirsine ''Finnish Campaign - Pvt. Rudolf Schaften - Russia and Finland'' * '''M1: Fighting Russian hill defenses * M2: Assaulting Russian positions in city * M3: Fighting past positions and holding command center * M4: Seizing and defending the villages * M5: Fighting Russian trenches * M6: Battle and eliminate camps, then defend positions * M7: Defending lines and positions from Russians * M8: Defending hill from SS troops Characters German Afrika Korps * Erich Schifler * Hinrichs * Vischer * Kemmerich * Leifiner * Schmidt * Krieger * Gisch * Shreiber United States Marine Corps * Jimmy Linse * Mike Riley * Erikssin * Williams * Henderson * Lewis * Hinsen * Fisher * Millsin * Rivers * Hendricks * Richerson Finnish Army * Rudolf Shaften * Kihvo * Nimitz * Ehrler * Ryti * Vieriko * Erkkila * Laitilla * Nikkari Factions Friendly * United States Marine Corps * German Afrika Korps * Finnish Army * Wehrmacht Enemy * Imperial Japanese Army * British Army * Red Army * Waffen S.S. Game play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. The game is mostly action and adventure oriented, as Call of Duty games are known for. The health system is a rechargeable system, just like in its predecessor, Call of Duty 2, in which the player's health will automatically recharge when not taking fire. The campaign also commonly features resupply crates, where the player can restock their ammunition and supplies to absolute full count, as well as replenish used ammunition currently in the magazine. In multiplayer, players can also create and join squads, and multiplayer objectives are now commonly emphasizing teamwork to complete objectives. Players can also upgrade weapons in multiplayer, and the game is also the first to feature vehicle combat as well. Multiplayer Maps Wehrmacht vs British Army * Libya Oasis * Sahara Trenches * Desert Villages * Tripoli Districts * El Alimein * Algerian Desert * Jungle Oasis * Kassirine Villa * Sinai Peninsula * Libyan Sands US Marines vs Imperial Army * Henderson Field * Alligator Creek * Lunga River * Kokumbona Village * Island Jungles * Saipan Jungle * Tanapag Village Finnish Army vs Red Army * Leningrad * Karelian Isthmus * Moscow * Forest of Finland * Tali Ihantala * Lapland Game Types * Free-for-All * Team Deathmatch * War * Ground War * King of the Hill * Capture the Flag * Domination * Sabotage * Search and Destroy * Headquarters * Squad Deathmatch * Veteran * Boot Camp 'Weapons' Rifles * SVT-40 * Karabin Gewehr * M1 Garand * M1A1 Carbine * Simonov SKS Submachine Guns * PPSH-41 * MP-40 * Thompson * Type 100 * MP-35 * Sterling Gun * Suomi KP Assault Rifles * DP-28 * FG-42 * SIG KE7 * C96 Carbine * BAR * Browning WZ * STG-44 * Type 99 * MG-34 * Bren * M1941 Johnson Bolt-Action Rifles * Mosin * Kar 98k * Springfield * Arisaka * Lee-Enfield Machine Guns * MG-42 * M1919 Browning * M19 Maxim * M2 * Lewis Gun * Type 92 Sidearms * Tokarev TT-33 * Walther P38 * M1911 * Nambu * Webley * Luger P08 Shotguns * M1897 Trench Gun Launchers * M9A1 Bazooka * Panzershreck Grenades * Mk 2 * RGD-33 * Stielhandgranate * Kiska * Mill's * N' 74 ST * Molotov Cocktail * Smoke Equipment * Satchel Charge * Binoculars * Thermite Flamethrowers * M2 Flamethrower * Flammenwerfer 41 Attachments * Sights – ** Aperture Sight ** Telescopic Sight ** Sniper Scope * Barrel – ** Suppressor ** Flash Hider * Under Barrel – ** Rifle Grenade ** Bayonet ** Bipod * Mod – ** Extended Magazines Miscellaneous * Mortar * Flak 88 * Triple 25 'Vehicles' Tanks * Russian – ** T-34 * German – ** Panzer IV ** Tiger I * American – ** M4 Sherman ** Landing Vehicle Tracked ** Flame Tank * Japanese – ** Type 97 Chi Ha * British – ** Crusader ** Matilda II Air Craft * Russian – ** Lavochkin La-5 ** Ilyushin Il-2 * German – ** Messerschmidt BF-9 ** Focke-Wulf Fw 90 * American – ** F4u Corsair * Japanese – ** A6M Zero * British – ** Spitfire Water Craft * American – ** Landing Craft Infantry ** Fletcher-Class Destroyer Ground Vehicles * Russian – ** Gaz-67B ** ZIS-6 * German – ** Mercedes WMD ** Opel Blitz ** Sd.skf 251 * American – ** GMC CCKW ** M3 Half Track * Japanese – ** Model 94 Isuzu Truck Secondary Modes One feature added to Call of Duty 3 is the addition of a creator mode, in which players can create their own battlefield maps and can play them either in multiplayer or single player. When playing customized maps in single player, the player can also add friendly and enemy camps in different spots all over the battlefield, which spawn friendly and enemy bots and vehicles for the player to interact with. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Games